Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus, a display processing method of the same, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses using solid-state image sensors or the like have been developed, and now even with X-ray images, X-ray digital imaging technology using computers is becoming widespread. With an apparatus equipped with X-ray digital imaging technology, a user inputs a patient's name on a computer and decides the imaging conditions under which imaging will be performed, and an X-ray image is displayed when imaging is subsequently performed.
When performing imaging, screens for inputting patient information (for example, reception list screen, search screen), screens for selecting imaging conditions and screens for displaying imaged images are used. With a conventional imaging apparatus, transition between these screens is realized in accordance with a predetermined workflow. Specifically, a transition switch for instructing transition to a screen to which transition is permitted is provided, and the user performs operations to transit between screens in a predetermined order. In this case, it is possible to allow the user to be aware of a workflow involving patient selection, examination start, imaging, and examination end (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-265455).
However, with a conventional imaging apparatus, since transition could only be performed to a display screen to which transition was permitted, it was difficult for the user to comprehend what the operations he or she was performing at any given time were doing. Also, in the case where the imaging apparatus was configured so as to enable information to be input in various regions, it was difficult for the user to comprehend which settings were doing what.